Plants Vs. Zombies 3: Round the World
Note: I know that a canon PVZ3 is in development, but I had this idea long before said game's announcement. If this were to be a real game, the real PVZ3 would likely be a spinoff title. Plants Vs. Zombies 3: Round the World is the third instalment in the Plants vs. Zombies franchise. It was released worldwide in June 2017, on Steam and iOS devices. Story Spoiler alert! Plot or ending details are shown here. Spoiler alert! The player chooses either a male or female avatar who can be customised. When Crazy Dave, a botanist from the house opposite the avatar's, gets kidnapped by Doctor Edgar Zomboss, the avatar joins another gardener, Jasmine Rosez, and Penny, Crazy Dave's flying vehicle, to chase down the zombies all around the world to rescue Dave. After the avatar frees Dave from Zomboss' control, it is revealed that Zomboss is actually a subordinate for Queen Zombonia, the ruler of the underworld who wishes to create a world without happiness. As Zomboss and Zombonia travel into the Space-Time Rift to wreak havoc on the past, Dave and Jasmine use Penny's time-travelling ability to chase after them. Once Zomboss is defeated within the depths of time, Jasmine finds a note revealing that Zombonia had escaped to the sky above Florida. The avatar manages to defeat Zombonia in her palace, although Zombonia takes this chance to transform her palace into a space base which cloaks the world in shackles. Zombonia is eventually defeated once again, leading to the end of her escalating desire. The avatar, Jasmine, Dave and Penny return to Earth, which has become brighter and happier than it has been for a very long time, and the zombies have given up hope, retreating to the underworld as Zomboss starts to plot and plan to no end. Spoilers end here. Gameplay Plants vs. Zombies 3 plays out very similarly to the other games in the series. Zombies advance from the right side of the screen, and if they reach the player's house, the stage is lost. However, each of five lanes has a lawnmower, which serves as a single safety net for that lane, and the player is able to place plants on the lawn as a defence. To do this, they must click or tap the seed packet, then click or tap where they want to place the plant - though dragging and dropping is also possible. Plants have various functions, such as attacking zombies and serving as shields to stop their advance. All plants require Sun to be placed - Sun periodically falls from the sky, and can be produced by certain plants. The player must move their mouse or finger over the sun to collect it. The game has a currency system in the form of Coins and Gems. These are sometimes dropped by zombies upon defeating them, though Gems are much rarer. Gems are always obtained individually, whereas coins can be obtained as either a silver coin, worth ten coins, or as a gold coin, worth fifty coins. Coins and gems can be spent on upgrades and new plants in the shop, while coins can also be used to buy power-ups to get the player out of a tough situation. Plants For more information on specific statistics, please consult the /Plant Almanac/ subpage. Zombies Power-Ups Power-ups can be purchased from the shop, or when necessary during gameplay. They are unlocked upon completing Surrey Streets, Day 7. These are the types of power-ups available... *Power Zap: Costs 550 Coins. Drag your mouse or finger across the screen to deal damage to any zombies that touch it. Lasts for four seconds. *Power Whirl: Costs 650 Coins. Spin your mouse or finger to generate a cyclone that pushes back and damages zombies. Lasts for five seconds. *Power Blast: Costs 750 Coins. Rapidly click or tap to set up targets. Lasts for six seconds, with an explosion forming at the position of every target once the duration ends. *Power Shine: Costs 500 Coins. Hold down the left-click button or your finger to generate large amounts of sun. Lasts for three seconds. Treasure Chests There are five types of Treasure Chest to obtain from fighting zombies. For every zombie defeated, they have a chance to drop a chest - the chance varies depending on the strength on the zombie, from as low as 1% to as high as 10%. *Wooden: The most common treasure chest, appearing 45% of the time when you obtain a treasure chest. Every 24 hours, you get a chance to watch a video in order to obtain one of these. Contains up to 100 Coins. *Bronze: Treasure chests have a 25% chance to be bronze. Contains 100-250 Coins, has a 1% chance to contain a rare Plant. *Silver: Treasure chests have a 15% chance to be silver. Contains 200-500 Coins, has a 5% chance to contain a rare Plant. *Gold: Treasure chests have a 10% chance to be gold. Contains 300-750 Coins, has a 10% chance to contain a rare Plant. *Platinum: Treasure chests have a 5% chance to be platinum. Contains 400-1000 Coins, has a 10% chance to contain a rare Plant. After obtaining a rare Plant, has a 25% chance to give a second rare Plant. Subpages *Plants Vs. Zombies 3: Round the World/Worlds *Plants Vs. Zombies 3: Round the World/Bosses *Plants Vs. Zombies 3: Round the World/Upgrades Category:Fanon Category:Plants Category:Zombies Category:PvZ3 Category:KirbiMiroir Games Category:KirbiMiroir Concept